Brevin's story
by Maviloss
Summary: oi raquel


Kevin decides to get some drinks, and Brandon goes after him.  
Cory has a headache and goes to lay down in the bus that they have because they are headlining. TJ and Steven are talking.  
"Kevin, I gotta tell you something really important." Brandon said, as he glares at a girl that is obviously checking Kevin out and trying to flirt with him.  
Kevin kind of ignores Brandon, until Brandon steals his drinks and runs back to the bus, with Kevin having to pay and chase after him.  
As Kevin ran, he left a sweat trail all around the floor. Kevin got pretty mad, because he hated running, but then he found Brandon waiting for him behind the bus.  
Brandon had sat the drinks down on the ground,  
And crossed his arms as kevin looked angry at him.  
"Why'd you do that, dude?" Kevin said. "What's going on?" Kevin stared at Brandon.  
"Kevin, I just really gotta tell you something." Brandon said, seeming to be feeling pain while he pronounced the words.  
"What man, I'd like to get back inside," Kevin replied ignorantly.  
"Are you that thick headed!?" Brandon asked.  
Sometimes, Brandon thought that Kevin was just rude. But he continued:  
"I can't hide it anymore, Kevin. Specially from you. "  
"Look, I know this is going to be really weird, but I want you to be the first to know." Kevin was starting to get worried.  
I'm gay, Kevin." Kevin's face reflected the surprise he was feeling.  
"Well, I accept you. This won't change nothing".  
"But here's the thing, It's only for this one guy. I'm completely obsessed with him."  
"Well, I'm not gay, so I don't understand it Brandon. How can you be gay for only one guy?" Kevin seemed confused. "Explain to me, Brandon."  
"Well... I've been friends with this guy for years now, and we'd listen to music together, we'd drink together, we were never apart." Brandon started. "Then I started to feel an attraction for him, in another way."  
"If you were always with him, how can I not know this guy?" Kevin asked.  
"Because this guy is you," Brandon said as he was spitting the truth out.  
Kevin felt like he had missed something. "Huh?"  
"It took me a while to accept the fact that I was attracted by another guy, and it took me a while to accept that this guy was straight, and would never want something like that with me." Brandon said, with his head pointing to the ground. "And it took me almost a year, to accept the fact that the guy was you." Kevin didn't know what to say.  
"Do you have any idea of how painful it was to see you everyday and know that I couldn't have you?"  
"Well damn," Kevin said, sort of walking in circles, his sweat cold from the chilled air.  
"Yeah," Brandon said, looking down at his feet. His now much longer bangs hung in front of his face, perfect to hide possible tears.  
His heart might possibly tear in two.  
Kevin knew he had to do something. And in a moment's instant, he knew.  
He bear hugged Brandon like he always did, but this time he squeezed harder than ever.  
"I'm not sure what to tell you, but you'll always be a true dude, I promise."  
Brandon decided he'd do what the song said. He'd be BRAVE. He got the oportunity from the hug Kevin gave him, and kissed Kevin. Kevin did get into it, and he didn't push Brandon...at first. For a second, Brandon thought that his dreams had come true.  
Until Kevin pushed him, and ran to the bus.  
They couldn't discuss that in the bus, so Brandon ran to the bar, with tears falling down his face until they reached the same ground Kevin's sweat had a few moments ago.  
"How can things change so much, in only a few minutes?" Brandon asked himself, as he fell down in his own thoughts.  
Meanwhile, Kevin was trying to act normal talking to Cory, but he just couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. Now thathe had stoped to think, he didn't have any idea of what he felt for Brandon. Maybe he had felt attracted to Brandon in another way, but ignored it, because it was a friendship thing.  
Or was it? Kevin shook his head. He knew they had joked around on facebook about doing dirty things together, but really it was always just them sitting around drinking and thinking up new parts for songs.  
Brandon sat on the back of the bus, hoping to be forgotten by the band and left to wallow in his self pity. He was not so lucky.  
TJ "wandered" around the corner very soon after Kevin left, and immeadiately knew something was up. She might have been the lady of the group, but she knew ALL her boys. "What's wrong?" She asked, getting a mumble from Brandon.  
"Now Brandon," She said warningly, "You know it just won't do to have you pouting all night. Now I KNOW something's wrong. Talk to me."  
Brandon really didn't want to talk to anyone. But if he was going to tell anyone else (because he was sure Kevin would tell someone) he knew TJ was the only person he could trust.  
TJ... I'm gay." Brandon had to spit out these words once more.  
"It's okay, we're all open-minded in the band, you know that." TJ said.  
"But here's the deal. I have really strong feelings for Kevin, and I told him that, and that I wanted him to be the first one to know." Brandon said. A bit of weight seemed to be taken off from his heart. He wasn't sure if he should tell her about the kiss without talking to Kevin first.  
"Don't tell anybody else, please TJ. I'm waiting for te right moment."  
TJ hugged him, and let him lay his head down on her lap, as he tried to wipe his tears away. Steven appeared, and got surprised by the fact that he was seeing Brandon with his head on his girlfriend's lap.  
His face contorted momentarily, but he knew the difference in TJ's eyes, especially when they changed to a deep amour looking at Steven. They smiled at each other, TJ's more sad than Steven's, and he nodded towards her, turning around and walking away.  
That's when he went onto the bus to see an obivously in pain Cory trying to make small talk with an obviously distraught Kevin. Steven, always the calm and collect one, sighed and grabbed Kevin's arm.  
"Leave the poor guy alone, bro," He said with a chuckle, pulling Kevin into the parking lot, where they sat on the sidewalk.  
"Now, what's going on?"  
"No man, I'm not going into this," Kevin said. He looked afraid. Steven tilted his head at his friend and smiled softly. "Hey, I know you're the newest member," he said jokingly, "and maybe you don't realize this, but we've got to take care of each other. That's what family does. Now tell me."  
Kevin relayed the whole thing to Steven, one fragmented thought at a time.  
Steven was very bewildered at the end of this tale, but took a deep breath and tried to talk Kevin through it.  
"Maybe you should talk to him again. You said you did return the kiss, right?"  
"Man, I don't know," Kevin said, rubbing the back of his head. Damn, he needed to shower. {Touring} he thought, sighing. "I mean, I KNOW I did. But it...didn't feel like it was kissing Brandon. You know?"  
"No, I don't," Steven said, laughing at his lame joke.  
"Are you saying he kisses like a girl?" Steven asked, and Kevin shook his head.  
"Not like any I've kissed."  
"Man, I don't know what to say." Steven said, feeling like he wasn't the right person for Kevin to talk about that.  
"What if I kissed him, only for him to feel comfortable? I really like to comfort him, but...I don't know if I really wanted to kiss him."  
Kevin felt like he was talking too much. He didn't give feelings away really often.  
But since he knew Steven understood, he just sighed and shut up.  
Steven understood, but had no idea what to do for his very dear friend except buy him a drink. In a heterosexual way of course.  
That night, Kevin stumbled onto the bus loudly, and Brandon pretended to blast "Don't Panic" so he'd have no reason to converse.  
However Brandon couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, and suddenly every fear he ever had was coming true in one dream. He woke up shuddering with tremors, and a figure standing above him.  
You see, Steven and TJ had the back part to themselves, and Brandon was on the bottom bunk of the area the other three shared. Cory was sleeping like a baby now, and so Brandon knew who it was.  
"Kevin?" He whispered.  
"Dude, we can't just pretend it never happened." Kevin said, too loudly."Man, I can't keep it to myself anymore. That kiss was different from any other..." He noticed that his voice was too loud, and started whispering.  
"I'm sorry for that, and I apologize for not being a girl." Brandon said that last part sarcastically.  
"It was different in a good way. Man, I loved that kiss, and I just can't forget it." Kevin said.  
"Probably 'cause it was this afternoon." Brandon said. Inside, he was feeling so happy that he could jump around, but Kevin stopped him from that with another kiss. This time, longer. They were both really happy and confused, but that was just the first thing that Kevin thought about. What they had not noticed was that Kevin's loud voice had awaken Cory, and that he was just there, quiet, staring at them. Cory finally got up.  
"Uhm."  
"WAIT!" Brandon said. "I can explain."  
"Well, I'm just going to go call Amanda and remind her how much I appreciate she IS a woman."  
"Oops," Kevin said, grinning as Cory left. "Guess we shoulda warned him."  
"Oh well," Brandon replied, sitting up properly to get another kiss.  
Kevin climbed up beside Brandon, and Brandon twirled Kevin's hair around a finger as they talked like schoolgirls about the truth, and what they would do.  
Brandon was afraid, Kevin was afraid, but they were also excited.  
However, no amount of excitement could fight the sleep that washed over them.  
TJ walked in the next day to Kevin's arms wrapped around Brandon, them sleeping softly.


End file.
